


【侍赤】AO夫夫的婚后日常

by maomao7180



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maomao7180/pseuds/maomao7180
Summary: Tips：ABO/A侍xO赤/无种族指向Tips2：已婚已育前提/非典型AO夫夫带孩子
Relationships: Samurai | SAM Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)/Red Mage | RDM Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), 侍赤, 武士x赤魔
Kudos: 1





	【侍赤】AO夫夫的婚后日常

**Author's Note:**

> Tips：ABO/A侍xO赤/无种族指向  
> Tips2：已婚已育前提/非典型AO夫夫带孩子

1.  
夜色如幕，月光映照下的薰衣草苗圃静悄悄的，唯有树梢上的秋蝉还偶尔发出嘶哑的低鸣。  
武士睡得正熟，梦里新婚的omega妻子小鸟依人地倚在自己怀里娇笑，他看得心动、正想低头吻上去，忽然被一股力道给猛地踹下了床，脑袋和冰凉的地板来了个亲密接触，困意顿时褪去了大半。  
“你儿子饿了，去热奶瓶。”  
赤魔，他的omega妻子——当然，结婚已经有三四年了——困得眼睛都没睁，裹着被子含混不清地说道，一条胳膊还伸在外边霸占着他刚刚躺过的床。  
他这才听见婴儿床那边传来断断续续的哭声，再一看床头柜上的台钟，凌晨四点，行吧，alpha能屈能伸，毕竟谁也没规定夜里起来给孩子喂奶是omega的职责。武士郁闷地从地板上爬起来，思忖着给家里铺上榻榻米、床换成被褥能不能有效降低自己被赤魔踹下床的风险，去厨房拿奶瓶之前还给妻子掖了掖被子。  
奶瓶倒是赤魔睡前准备好的，只要热一下就可以喂了。武士打着哈欠从橱柜里摸出火之晶簇，现在就是很想回到过去掐死那个做爱不戴套的自己。

  
2.  
通常而言alpha和omega组成的家庭婚后两年还没有孩子是一件很稀奇的事情，甚至会让旁人怀疑其中一方是不是某方面有点问题。毕竟omega的体质特殊，需要得到伴侣的精液才能有效安抚发情期，连标记也离不开alpha的成结内射，何况生育对于omega所造成的负担很小，条件允许的话还在哺乳期就怀上下一个也不是什么稀罕事。  
当然不是所有家庭都负担得起三年抱俩往复循环的，被标记过的omega发情期相对稳定，无论是服用抑制剂还是对身体影响较小的长期避孕药物都可以解决这个问题，但像赤魔这样从婚前到婚后药没停过的omega也确实少见。  
打炮一时爽，怀孕和生孩子又不爽，更别提之后的抚养还费时费力，傻逼alpha就是只顾得自己的虚荣，除了提供一根鸡巴以外啥也不管，有本事自己生去。赤魔两手一摊，说不生就不生，大不了你别和我结婚，有香香软软的omega操还想得寸进尺，做梦。  
但婚还是要结的，武士戒指都买好了。本来他对这方面也没什么想法，省下奶粉钱自己还能多喝两壶酒，一开始日子过得确实非常舒服，休息日里邻居家的模范战骑夫夫忙着在教孩子识字而他在钓鱼打牌，和妻子夜间运动也不用担心吵到幼崽睡觉。  
可时间一长，实在架不住认为他床上不行的忍者往他包里偷偷塞那方面的药，alpha都是争强好胜爱慕虚荣的性格，回家路上在道旁遇见邻居家的孩子，小姑娘脆生生的一句“叔叔好”叫得武士心里发痒。他寻思自己也是快三十的人了，住着薰衣草苗圃的独栋小屋、吃喝不愁手头宽裕，养个孩子怎么想都没问题。  
赤魔到底脾气好，架不住他软磨硬泡，要生也行，但生下来孩子的照料全归武士管，当妈的omega只出钱不出力。  
武士想得简单，答应得也飞快，所以当他蹲在院子里给儿子洗尿布，而赤魔还在外头和朋友喝酒聚餐的时候，他觉得自己可能离产后抑郁不远了。

  
3.  
赤魔是个omega，身体健康、信息素香甜，出门工作时冒险者资格证上的战斗评级不低，再加上脸也长得好看，总而言之在外边很受欢迎。如果能想办法做手术把信息素标记去掉，估计二婚也不愁找不到alpha结——当然，他没想离婚，武士挺好的，每天下班回家看见武士在厨房里刷奶瓶的时候他都这样觉得。  
就和大部分omega一样，赤魔生完孩子之后身体恢复得很快，长效避孕药又继续吃上了，一到发情期照样连续好几个星时不让武士下床，该完成的佣兵委托也一点都没落下，工资收入远超待在家里带孩子的武士。  
“晚饭想吃什么？”腰上系着围裙的alpha从厨房里出来，把洗干净晾干的吸乳器递给妻子。自从孩子长牙以后赤魔说什么都不肯直接喂奶了，嫌小崽子咬得不知轻重，omega的乳汁倒是向来充足，自己用手弄不出来的就等晚上让武士帮忙。  
“蛋饺。”赤魔半个人陷在沙发靠垫里，解开罩衣和衬衫胸前的纽扣。他的胸部因为哺乳期而变得丰腴柔软，白白嫩嫩两团，形状不如女性的乳房那般挺翘，但瞧着也相当色情。将吸嘴罩上涨大的乳晕时，他补充道：“要渡渡鸟蛋做的。”  
武士的表情纠结成郁闷的神色，他另一只手里还拿着锅铲，别过头不去看妻子裸露在外的胸膛，为难地说道：“可是家里只有跳蜥蛋了。”  
赤魔眨眨眼，漂亮的omega都很擅长充分发挥自己的魅力，他露出一个甜美的笑容，但说出来的话实在不怎么甜美：“那你去买呀，趁着晚市还没收摊。我很累了，刚绝本下班。”  
“……好吧。”在伴侣的高收入面前武士还是妥协了，他脱掉围裙挂上厨房门后的衣钩，出门之前叮嘱道，“儿子在卧室，刚哄睡，别把他吵醒了。”  
未来的日子依然昏暗无光，当武士拎着一筐渡渡鸟蛋站在玄关里时，还没换鞋就听到屋里传来小孩子的哭闹声、而他的妻子一脸无辜地捏着奶瓶望着他，他这样想到，不是都说omega天生都很会哄孩子的吗？为什么他家的这位不太一样？  


4.  
忍者来武士家里串门，怀里揣着包给幼儿当辅食用的红薯粉——主要是用来当着兄弟老婆的面装装样子给串门找理由的。  
这幢二层的林间小屋被装修得相当有格调，装饰用的摆件挂画一眼就能看得出来不怎么便宜，想来这对夫夫的生活还是很宽裕的。但赤魔并不在家，武士堂堂一个alpha扶着腰一脸憔悴地在客厅里扫地，厨房的水池里还垒着没洗的碗筷。  
看到昔日在远东一起上房揭瓦偷鸡摸狗的好哥们如今混得那么惨，忍者笑得手里东西都差点掉在地上，他翘着二郎腿坐上鞋柜，把礼物放到一旁，拖着腮帮子饶有兴致地问道：“腰咋了，肾虚？看吧，我就说你那方面不行。你老婆呢？”  
武士嫌弃地用扫帚柄捅他、强迫他从柜子上下来换拖鞋，“他加班呢，晚上不回来吃饭。发情期刚结束就去团里赶进度，一点也不考虑被掏空的我。”  
忍者又作势要笑得在地板上滚，同时不忘灵活地躲过挥来挥去的扫帚柄。武士打他的动作还颇有几分当年在东洋道场上练木刀的架势，但终归是玩笑的意味占了过半，一下也没成功打到，只好悻悻地说道：“笑什么笑，等你结婚了你也一样。”  
“过几年再考虑。”忍者笑嘻嘻地翻上窗框，动作之熟练、让武士满心怀疑是不是根本没有omega喜欢他这样不走正门的alpha，“你看我现在多好，吃喝嫖赌都没人管我。”  
“确实。但是我有老婆，你没有。”武士一扫帚把他捅了出去，关窗时还不忘扣上了窗栓。  


5.  
入秋后的气温逐渐转凉，赤魔从闲适的午睡中悠悠转醒，发觉身上多了条薄毯，估摸着是武士给他盖的。院子里的躺椅上方遮阳伞插得歪歪斜斜，午后温暖的阳光透过黑衣阔叶树的枝叶斑驳地洒落在身上，这无人打搅的一觉睡得倒是舒服。  
他觉得有些口渴，刚想起身进屋拿杯果汁，一抬头，瞧见不远处武士正陪着儿子在搭积木。野餐用的方格布铺在草坪上，压住一角的藤条筐里还装着毛绒熊之类的玩具，高大健壮的alpha坐在树荫下，牵着小孩子那肉嘟嘟的小手，小心翼翼地将两块漆成不同颜色的积木叠在一起。  
这就是人们常说的家庭幸福感吗？赤魔望着那副其乐融融的画面，胳膊肘撑着上半身若有所思：他确实对抚养后代兴趣不大，主要是感觉麻烦，但毕竟是他和武士的孩子，就算嫌烦也不至于达到讨厌的地步。而且武士看上去好像确实挺喜欢孩子的，这般温馨的情景看在眼中，心里倒也真有几分温暖的感觉。  
“亲爱的，”他突发奇想，语气轻松得就像是要求晚餐的山羊肉排里多加两块奶酪，“要不我们再生一个？”  
武士正捏着围兜的一角给儿子擦口水，他短暂地呆滞了一下，表情从茫然转变为惊恐：“啊、啊……？放过我吧？”  


6.  
从被子里伸出胳膊摸到床头柜上的通讯贝，忍者打着哈欠瞥了眼显示在上边的号码，看在十多年友谊的情面上还是顶着浓浓的倦意按下了接听键。他这人作息阴间得很，白天通讯打过去基本都在睡觉，武士还没结婚的时候和他半斤八两，但显然现在又回归了阳间人的行列。  
“干嘛啊，大中午的……啥？你问我认不认识给alpha做结扎手术的医生？我怎么可能会认识那种人？？”


End file.
